Forza Horizon 4/Update Three
Update Three, dubbed Horizon Service Check, is the third major content update for Forza Horizon 4 that will be released on November 22, 2018. The update includes multiple game fixes and improvements based on community feedback, and expands on the title's vehicle customization with new paint and wheel options. Gameplay additions include the Horizon Racing Cup that contains twelve seasonal Championships and a prize pool of up to 3.6 million CR, as well as an update on the upcoming Horizon Seasons. Content *New Paint and Rim Style options **New car painting options **41 Rim Styles from 22 brands *Horizon Racing Cup Championships *Seasons update **Twelve Season events **One Monthly Rivals event **Four Forzathon events Patch Notes *New Features **Implemented multi-material color selection for a number of cars and rims, as well as adding in a number of new to Horizon rims. **Added the ability to bulk add DLC cars to the player garage. *Cross Platform Fixes **Fixed an issue where Xbox Game Pass holders were not entitled to the Formula Drift pack. **Fixed an issue where players would not receive rewards for completing a seasonal PR stunt they already completed. **Fixed an issue where some players were not receiving double #Forzathon points after re-purchasing Lake Lodge. **Improved UI to make it clearer when players are earning double #Forzathon points. **Fixed an issue to keep players grouped together after finishing a #Forzathon Live Event. **Fixed an issue with Route Blueprint where the player was placed at the incorrect finish point after completing a custom route. **Fixed the camera issues caused by rewinding immediately after placing a checkpoint in Route Blueprint. **Fixed an issue in Route Blueprint where players could run out of checkpoints preventing them from being able to finish route creation. **Added information to the Route Blueprint UI to show how many checkpoints have been placed, and how many are left to be placed. **Fixed an exploit in Route Blueprint for farming Pass Skills from AI cars. **Fixed an exploit that allowed players to enter Rivals events in cars which did not match the restrictions. **Fixed an issue where players in Private Adventures were able to select cars which did not meet the restrictions. **Fixed an issue where players would sometimes be unable to navigate up and down on the vinyl select screen in the Livery Editor. **Reduced the cost of some engine swap upgrades. **Fixed an exploit to extend the length of Skill Songs. **Fixed an issue where Car Pass 'New Cars' game alert would appear too early. **Fixed an issue where only one player on a team would receive the award from the Trial and Seasonal Championships. **Fixed an issue in co-op Showcases where pausing the game would prevent opponents from moving. **Added the ability to skip forward during post-race sequences. **Added notifications to show when the players is connecting to Horizon Life post event. **Fixed an issue with civilian traffic not appearing in Horizon Live. **Various stability fixes. *Wheel Fixes **Fixed an issue that was preventing players from being able to delete custom wheel settings. References